powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land
is the first episode of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Synopsis Yamato Kazakiri, a young zoologist, is serving as a guide during a nature observation when a mysterious cube takes him to Zyuland, a strange world inhabited by humanoid animals known as the Zyumans. Yamato meets four Zyumans while in Zyuland: Sela, Leo, Tusk, and Amu. When the human world is attacked by space outlaws called the Deathgaliens, Yamato’s new friends transform to fight the threat. A new passionate desire is brought to life within Yamato after witnessing the transformation. Plot Yamato Kazakiri, a zoologist, is seen giving a safari tour to a group of people. It is eventually interrupted by Mario Mori, Yamato’s uncle, much to the zoologist’s disgrace. After trying to put back an egg into a bird’s nest, a small and precious cube-like object falls out of Yamato’s camping bag, leaving Yamato to find it near a huge cube-like structure. After inserting the small object into the structure, the giant cube structure opens and transports Yamato to a mysterious world, where he is greeted by four of its inhabitants, Sela, Leo, Tusk and Amu. While the four inhabitants try to learn about Yamato, the human looks at his surroundings to discover what he had been transported to. Meanwhile, a bow-and-arrow like space craft arrives to earth, where Naria tells Ginis about their arrival and Jagged preparing to deploy to earth to start attacking, with Azald and Quval looking on in excitement. Back in the mysterious world, Yamato walks with the four beastmen and learns that he landed in Zyuland, the place where Zyumans reside, and that he came to Zyuland through the Link Cube, the large cube structure that transported Yamato to the Zyuman’s world. Leo, Sela and Amu explain later that they are the guardians of the Link Cube and that one of the six keys were stolen from it. Yamato starts to feel guilty when he recalls a mysterious bird-like creature giving him the key to the Link Cube when he was a child. Tusk arrives on an elephant and accuses Yamato of stealing the key, known as the Mark of the King, according to Amu, to the Cube, causing Leo to shake Yamato in shock in learning that he is the potential thief. Back on earth, a ship arrives with Jagged dropping down. Once he lands, he calls upon many Moeba footsoldiers to help and he starts attacking. Meanwhile, Yamato is trying to explain to Leo that he is not the thief. Amu then notices the Link Cube acting strange. With many Zyuman lifeforms and the Link Cube guardians looking on, Yamato worries the Link Cube may break and proceeds to insert the Mark of the King into the Cube, causing not only Yamato, but the four Zyuman guardians to be transported into the cube back to earth. Arriving back on earth, Yamato and the Zyuman notice the surrounding forest and land under attack by Jagged. After Yamato saves a child from being attacked, Jagged introduces himself and his Moeba footsoldiers to the zoologist as the Deathgalien. Jagged explains that his attacks are part of the Blood Game, leaving Yamato and the Zyumans on earth in distraught. After watching the Link Cube get destroyed, four of the Link Cube keys transform into the Zyuoh Changers. After this occurs, the Zyuman use their new power to transform into heroes. They introduce themselves as Zyuoh Shark, Zyuoh Lion, Zyuoh Elephant and Zyuoh Tiger of the Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger respectively, just as Yamato looks on. After transforming, the four Zyuohgers awaken their powers and proceed to destroy the Moeba. The Zyuohgers use their Zyuoh Busters for the first time to attack Jagged. While the four Zyuohgers are attacking Jagged, Yamato notices an untransformed Mark of the King nearby, not realizing a second one was also nearby, where it is taken by a mysterious stranger. Meanwhile, the Zyuohgers continue to fight Jagged and the Moeba, where Yamato comes running to stop Jagged from attacking. After Leo questions his intentions, he explains that he wants to protect life on earth too, but Tusk explains as well that only Zyumans can use the Marks of the King. Explaining this, the Mark of the King glows and transforms into another Zyuoh Changer, where Yamato subsequently transforms and introduces himself as Zyuoh Eagle, with Tusk questioning how he is able to transform with the Zyuoh Changer. Looking on, Jagged orders the Moeba to attack Yamato. Before attacking, Yamato awakens his power as Zyuoh Eagle. After destroying the Moeba, Yamato uses the EagRiser to proceedingly destroy Jagged. After Jagged is destroyed, Ginis stands intrigued and gives Naria a medal, known as a Continue Medal, to insert into Jagged. After this occurs, Jagged grows huge, leaving the five Zyuohgers in total shock. The Zyuohgers take out their Zyuoh Changers and press the buttons after they light up to summon their Zyuoh Cubes. The cubes transform into Cube Eagle, Cube Shark, Cube Lion, Cube Elephant, and Cube Tiger respectively and proceed to attack the Deathgalien’s Triangulars. After they destroy the ships, three orange energized squares appear and fire up, hinting at the Zyuohgers to pass through them with their Zyuoh Cubes. Cube Eagle, Shark, and Lion pass through with Tusk and Amu being left behind where they learn they can only pass through three at a time. Yamato uses his Zyuoh Changer to combine the Zyuoh Cubes into Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing. ZyuohKing moves forward towards an enlarged Jagged and proceeds to destroy him with its King Sword: Zyuoh Slash finisher. In the end, Tusk explains to his fellow Zyumans and Yamato that they can’t return to Zyuland without the last key to the Link Cube. Leo warms up to Yamato, but the latter still questions how the Zyumans are going to hide their faces. The Zyuoh Changers light up and turns the Zyumans’ faces into human faces. Wanting to start over, Yamato and the Zyumans introduce themselves properly, except for Tusk, who states that he doesn’t want Yamato taking care of him, ending the episode. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Yamato Kazakiri (Child): * : *Boy: Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle, Bird Man: *Sela, Zyuoh Shark: *Leo, Zyuoh Lion: *Tusk, Zyuoh Elephant: *Amu, Zyuoh Tiger: *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing: *Ginis: *Naria: *Azald: *Quval: *Jagged: *Moeba: Various Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Combinations used: ZyuohKing Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *The opening sequence used in this episode does not feature the Zyuman Zyuohgers' human forms and also features Jagged with the rest of the Deathgalien. *'Hide-and-Seek in closing credits' **'Animal': |ジャイアントパンダ|Jaintopanda}} **'Cube': Red DVD/Blu-ray releases Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Volume 1 features episodes 1-3: Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land, Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet and Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes 11 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for どきどき動物ランド *Toei TV's official episode guide for どきどき動物ランド！ Category:Season Premieres